Happy
by ajquidditch
Summary: What does it take for Angelina to become happy? Was the story true of how she and Fred were meant to be, or was there simply more that we didn't see? Rated M for Language and Lemon. **Extendable Ears** GW/AJ shipping, Anti FW/AJ pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I give all credit to JK Rowling, I own nothing and although I wish I was amazingly.

This is my very first Angelina/Weasley fic. I love the George/Angelina pairing, as they have so many obstacles to work through and out of all of the Harry Potter Couples, they get the most flack. A lot of people believe that the reason Angelina fell in love with George was because they both healed through the pain of Fred's death, but what if it was different?

This is my first attempt to prove to people that Angelina/George is actually a good pairing, and I will keep trying.

Please give positive constructive feedback to my story.

Warning: If you like Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson being together, this is NOT a good fic for you to read, as Angelina has her eyes elsewhere throughout the entire fic.

Beta Readers I am SO Thankful for:

Daphne Greengrass

Dedicated to two individuals who rock my world:

Rachel, she and I rp with Angelina/Fred and Angelina/George and it is from her that I have learned so many valuable things about the twins which I have incorporated into this fan fiction. Without her, the twins wouldn't be right. And if ever I am given genie, I will wish for Oliver Phelps to be her personal sex slave.

Amanda, who I also rp with and have rp'd with in an Angelina/George relationship for the past three months. She introduced a Fred only Angelina to a whole new side of falling in love with a George. I adore her very much and the softer side that she gives to George, a lot of the romantic and silly parts of George mirror our RP. If I ever get a wish from that same genie, I'm sending Alan Rickman to Amanda.

Without further adieu, my first Angelina/George fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Happy

Taboo. It was as if most people thought I was taboo, whenever I looked at him in that way, as though it were forbidden to have such deep feelings for someone. There were looks of disgust, and I could see it from the obvious stares that they just didn't understand. Individuals who thought they knew just what was going through my mind, believing that I was using my feelings towards George as a replacement towards what I felt for Fred.

Irreplaceable. Around age seven, my mother taught me a life lesson about what it felt like for something to be irreplaceable. As I watched holding onto the tattered and nearly threadless blanket I had used for years, she allowed me to say my goodbyes before the great incendio. I cried for weeks about that blanket, for my comfort, my strength, were all gone within that one moment. And while I certainly had other blankets from that point on, blankie was irreplaceable.

Fred was irreplaceable. I never planned or even thought about George ever being a replacement for him. It just wasn't possible to replace such a wonderful wizard. This didn't stop people from whispering rumors about why George and I had avoided each other for months.

These people see part of the story, the part that they wish to see and miss out on the fact that what appears to be one way may in actuality truly be in another. It was like a holographic chocolate frog card, hold it one way and see a frog, hold it the other and see Albus Dumbledore. There were two sides of my story, and the part most missed out on dealt with my true feelings for George. They didn't see that I've always loved George, or the fact that I had always desired him more, they don't even think about the very fact that George and I just might have had feelings for one another well before Fred's death. They stick only to their wrongful assumptions.

I can still remember it now, the first time that I fell in love with him, Katie and I were outside enjoying the cool spring grass, tickling as I wiggled my toes in it. It was sixth year, springtime, after the Yule Ball.

….

Angelina sniffed the air with a putrid look that covered her face, "What was that?" she questioned as she wrinkled up her nose.

"Ah, Angie probably one of those disgusting boys letting off gas or a stink bomb of sorts." Katie responded as she fanned the space in front of her nose.

Angelina and Katie had been best friends for quite some time and it was not unusual for the two girls to be thinking the same thing at the same time, and at this particular moment, they both thought about Fred and George.

Popping out from behind the tree behind them, Fred stepped out and pretended to tip his invisible hat. "Hello Ladies."

Katie winked at Angelina as she smiled up at Fred, "Hey Fred, how goes it?"

"What? No mention of me? What am I, the tag along brother?" George questioned rather abruptly.

"Oi, I'd say you are the tag along," Fred bent over and whispered to the girls. "Seems that everywhere I go, he tends to tag along." With a snicker he turned around and looked up at George who gave a simple eye roll.

Katie giggled, and yet Angelina didn't, for she realized that the hurtful things that Fred sometimes said could be just that, hurtful. And Angie realized that even though George would never in a million years own up to it, he was hurt not being the more popular twin.

Katie elbowed Angelina, "Come on Angie, it was funny."

Angie looked up at Fred with a smirk covering his face, and squinted her eyes, pretending not to be able to see in the glare of the sun.

"Wow, the sun is brutal today." Angelina began as she tilted her head to look behind Fred, and caught sight of the one man she had dreamt of for years. George. Simply George. He had no reason to show off, although he was a part of the pranking, Angelina greatly admired the way that he seemed to hold his composure, in an incredibly tactful way.

Katie mumbled on about something to Fred, and for a moment Angelina escaped to her happy place inside her mind, the place where she could finally admit to George how she felt about him, and avoid the stares as they held hands and walked down the halls together.

Since the Yule Ball, everyone believed Angelina and Fred were a couple, but Angie had never seen it this way. She went to a dance with a Fred, it was fun and that was the end of her story. Hearing the voice of the one man that made her skin tingle with excitement, she shakes her head returning to reality.

"Well, Fred I only follow you along whenever I know I've got to look out for you, I mean who else would watch out for you if I wasn't around?" George stated in a serious manner as Angelina quickly nodded her head, a large sheepish smile forming across her face.

Angelina laughed, and she laughed loudly while she clapped her hands together in delight, "Oh George that was SO funny."

Katie shot her a look and Angie realized she was making it obvious again.

Fred peered down at Angelina, running his fingers through his hair and not looking happy, "Angel, I don't think that was very funny."

Horrified, that she had laughed at precisely the wrong time, she crossed her legs, one over the other as she leaned her head against her knees, peering at the leaves of the tree which she found to be intriguing. The tree was strong and firm, it held its own, and then there were the branches sprouting out of it, each one different in its own way, whilst the sun, oh the sun beautifully filtered through the trees and cast a shadow of delight upon it's observers.

Angelina nervously looked up at both boys, again her gaze returning to George, while Fred spoke to Katie. She so very much longed to express her metaphor and say, 'George, I am the tree, and you are the light that makes everything so much brighter for me'

…

So the fact was that Fred was gone. He wasn't replaceable. I never thought he would be, I never said he would be. And my memory still haunts me of one of the most tragic moments in my life, when I found Fred laying on the ground, lifeless. Blood pooled at his sides, green still emanating from the lasting effects of the unforgiveable, tears springing to my eyes and rapidly falling, futures flashing before my eyes, and body shaking in refusal to recognize the truth. A truth that I felt a part of me leave forever. I knew he was gone, and that he would never return. Not his sarcastic comments, not his arrogant attitudes, not the sing song ways in which he moved around, making everything fun for everyone around. He was gone, and I'd never get him back again, and the knowledge of that fact near to killed me. I went to George in comfort, he who could understand even better than I, the deep sorrow that came at such a loss. There were many times in the past that I had wished George would comfort me, and at times he did the exact opposite.

---------------

Angelina had no trouble making friends, her most trusted was Katie, followed by Alicia, and well Alicia was up until recently. Whenever Angelina walked through the hallways, she noticed Alicia and George together all the time, they were an item now and always caught holding hands and worse yet, snogging. Sixth year had been amazing for her so far, so when this part of the year occurred, she suddenly disappeared from the familiar sceneries of Hogwarts.

Sure, her friends were worried about her, and it was beyond obvious something was wrong from the very way that she conducted herself out on the field with Wood. Showing up late to practice, staying to use the obnoxious smelling broom wax over each broom as punishment, she didn't care. Perhaps it was the very fact that Angelina was apathetic for once about anything and everything and that worried people, or they feared that the broom polish fumes had eaten away at her brain cells. At times she wondered the exact same thing as she considered applying grease to Alicia's broom causing her to fall off and hurt herself somehow, and yet Angelina realized that if she did that, George would have even more reason to rush to Alicia's side, and wasn't Angie hurting enough already without being the sole cause of it?

Throwing the last broom down into its small wooden bin, marked George, she feels so angered by his relationship with Alicia that she wonders if like a dragon, she might be able to spit fire. Wondering if this was even possible, she realized it would definitely be a question for her to ask of Charlie someday. Wiping the wax from her hands onto her shirt, leaving dark brown streaks behind, she shrugs her shoulders in recognition of that fact.

Opening the door from the broom shed, and feeling the sun even hotter upon her neck, her gaze turns left, to admire the beautiful trees. Taking a deep breath and smiling at the beauty that Merlin has provided her with, she marks her steps nearly like she is a small child again, one foot in front of the other, trying to form a straight line. Unaware of how far she has gone or even where she is heading, she smiles taking in the joy of the moment.

Finally feeling as though life is worthwhile and it doesn't matter that her heart feels broken nearly every time she is around one of her supposed friends, her eyes are drawn to a moving blanket in the field. Hearing the familiar sounds of laughter, she wonders just what is going on, and then it hits her, someone is having some naughty fun out on the field. Angie looks away and just hopes that the two are happy, turning away she catches glimpse of the brown and red hair mingling together with each move and she recognizes the two, George and Alicia.

Angelina was a loudmouth, from the time she was born she always had something to say, a facial expression to show, a particular wisdom to impart, and now as she gathers in all information given, she walks quickly in shock without a word spoken. Suddenly everything that was once beautiful and ok, now has turned from a beautiful fresh, spring rose to a heavily dehydrated rose, one that crumbles in front of her quickly.

Now taking off in a full sprint back towards the castle, tears stinging at her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, her breathing begins to shallow. Nearing the point of hyperventilation, she starts to shake her head. No, no that couldn't have been what she just thought she saw, and yet it was. Running past the broom shed, she hears Lee call out her name, "Angelina, Angelina." She races past him even faster, doing her very best to ignore him and pushes forward to the castle, where she sees Katie coming out with books in her hands, the nearer Angelina approaches her, the clearer the petrified expression over her face becomes.

"Angie," she holds up her hand in a command to stop. "Angie, stop, stop this, I've never seen you cry before. What's wrong?"

Angelina couldn't breathe, anger swelled deeply from within her gut and stung at the back of her throat like powerful fire whiskey. She only shook her head in disbelief, in frustration, in angst, her hands clenched at her sides, she needed to release her anger, to do anything but come to grips with her reality.

"Angie," a look of shock now covered her face, "Breathe girl, please, you're really scaring me. Please, tell me what's going on before I run to get Madame Pomphrey."

Gathering all her inner strength, tears included, Angelina manages to whisper, "George, Alicia, sex." Gasping between sobs, she cries even harder as she sees the image replaying g in her mind, over and over and over again, her heart breaking into even more pieces with each replay.

"Wait, hold on. Honey, I know that you haven't been happy about something lately and you wouldn't talk to me about it. Are you and Fred not doing well? What's going on, you know you can talk to me!" Katie quickly wraps her arms around Angelina's neck and pulls her close. "You know, in no time flat, you and Fred will be doing that too." Katie places a small kiss into Angelina's curly raven hair. "Is that what's been bothering you all this time love? It will come. When the time is right you and Fred will come along."

Angelina had known Katie for what seemed for a forever, she trusted her with anything, and yet telling her the feelings Angelina had been having for George seemed to be a ridiculously difficult thing to do.

"Angelina, that's not it. Why can't you just be happy for Alicia?"

At hearing her name, Angelina using her Gryffindor trait of not thinking before acting, runs up to the brick wall of the strong fortress, yelling before she punches her fist into it with all of her might. "BECAUSE I HATE THAT WHORE!"

Hearing a sickening crack and feeling the dismemberment in her fingers, she looks down and realizes she has broken or dislocated some of her fingers. The pain washes over her like a sickeningly dry heat that causes bile to rise up from the pit of her stomach.

"Angie, Angie why did you just do that? Angelina what is wrong with you, calling our friend a whore it's almost as if you fancy George." She added with hilarity in the tone of her voice. "But who in their right mind would fancy George over Fred when Fred has an obvious interest in them?"

Angelina holds up her hand, the pain now causing her to feel faint. "I would." She adds before passing out and leaving Katie to run for help.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Starting A Fire in the Common Room

I guess no one ever thought in school that I had a thing for George, after all he was always off with Alicia, and I was off with Fred, while Katie enjoyed the solemnity of being alone. We all appeared to be the happiest of couples. I remember when Fred asked me to be his girlfriend, I was ok with it, I mean everyone else assumed that we were together so why not make it official. We went out on dates, we held hands, we snogged, and I did everything that I thought I was supposed to do. The other girls all envious and jealous of me, for holding Fred's interest. It seemed that everyone felt Fred was the best match for me, everyone but me of course and it continued to pervade my heart as I watched George and Alicia together.

I tried to avoid them most of the time, but with George being Fred's twin, it was truly next to impossible to stay away for long. So many nights I spent awake trying different aversion therapies to rid me of my feelings for George, from eating disgusting vomit worthy items while thinking about him, to associate negative feelings with him, to banging my head repeatedly against the wall like an obedient house elf while chanting, 'I will forget about George Weasley, I will forget about George Weasley', nothing seemed to work. Katie was aware of the situation and others were beginning to become aware of the situation as well. And as much as I thought I was fooling everyone else, the one person that was most keenly aware was the one that I most certainly didn't want to ever find out. I still remember that date, like a fresh memory at the back of my mind.

* * *

It was summer in Hogsmeade, Angelina had become lucky enough to be entrusted by both of her parents to start going out on dates and of course this meant that she would head out places with Fred whom quite often tried to make their dates double in nature. Angelina refused, and continued to insist the reason was because although she admired the connection that Fred and George had, she wanted to be alone with Fred. Hearing that lifted his ego a little bit and made him of course follow through with her wishes, after all, she might snog him and maybe let him do a little more.

They had been dating for a couple of months now and both of them knew they would like to take it to the next level, they both just didn't know exactly when and Fred had certainly been the most vocal about his intentions with her. She obliged and wanted to see what sex was all about, it interested her and she hoped that through the experience she would learn to be better at it. It wasn't that she didn't care for Fred, she adored him, she thought he was amazing in every single way; she just had more serious feelings for George.

Angelina realized from the beginning of her relationship with Fred that they would have fun, experience passion together, and enjoy one another's company in the process. This was the way that they were, and they enjoyed it usually, except for tonight. For some reason tonight, Fred had arrived with a sour mood and a mean spirited nature, pointing out every negative thing about the people that walked into the Three Broomsticks.

Motioning with his index finger, he whispered to Angelina, "Angel, look at that one over there, already acting like a drunken buffoon and I'll bet he hasn't the slightest to drink yet." Fred snickered as he watched the young man hop side to side.

Angelina shook her head in disagreement. "Fred, that's not very nice it looks like he might just be celebrating something, I mean to me he looks extremely happy. Maybe something really special and important happened to him and he is alright with sharing his excitement with the whole world."

Fred looked at Angelina and tapped his fingers to the side of the frosty mug, half filled with butter beer. "You know, you always do ruin all my fun. Fine then, try to change this one up." Fred motioned with his head over to an elderly couple both sipping straws from the same butter beer. "Old people love, yuck"

Angelina stirred the straw in her own butter beer, furiously. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out just why he had to be like this, why couldn't he just allow people to be and not make comments about what they were doing or their physical appearances. Frowning at him, she decides to begin speaking.

"Fred, what they have is amazing. It's love, much like your mum and dad have. It's really so very sweet." She added, sighing.

"My mum and dad? Ugh, Angelina Ew that's seriously gross."

"And I think you're being a pompous ass tonight. What's your problem?" Angie asked with a disgusted look that covered her face.

"Angel, just relax I'm only having fun."

"Just stop it, Fred. Stop It!" Angelina commanded in a voice with some authority.

"What the hell is your problem?" he questioned her as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Angie I'm tired of this, why are you always such a bitch lately?"

"I'm the bitch? I'M THE BITCH?" Angelina asked as the volume of her voice rose higher and higher. "Fred, you're the one being a jerk off!" Her heart froze, a thought passed through her mind, and she spit it out faster than what she knew to do with it. "Why can't you be more like you brother George?" The reality of the statement spoken from her very own lips, shocked her.

The frustration and anger exploded in Fred's eyes, never before had Angelina seen him so very upset. Muttering obscenities under his breath, she managed to hear the last part. "If you fancy my brother so damn much, go be with him." With that, he stood up, slammed the coinage down to pay for his drink and started for the exit.

Angelina realized she had just made a huge mistake. "Fred, no. Fred, please wait!" she called out in distress. She too, threw a few knuts onto the table to pay for what she owed, and then chased after Fred.

"Damn it Angelina, leave me alone." Fred turned and watched as she moved quickly behind him.

"No, Fred I won't. I won't leave you alone." She furiously responded.

"If you fancy someone else you might as well go be with him." The expression on his face, sour with shame of starting to believe that Angie might have feelings for his brother.

"Fred, shut up! I fancy you." And that was true, she only hoped he wouldn't ask of George, because then she would be in trouble should she decide to tell the truth. "Look, Fred" Angelina grabbed his arm and pulled him into the secret passage way he had showed her fourth year. "Let's go talk in here."

"I don't want to talk anywhere about this, can't you get the hint or are you daft Angie?" he snarked at her, still furious. "Why are we here anyways, it's as though you think that we can't talk somewhere else. Well there are millions of places that we can talk, why here, why now?" Shaking his head in angst, he looks up at her and watches her undressing, throwing the shirt off of her head, quickly unsnapping her bra and allowing it to fall to the floor before she kicks it away.

"Why? Because I want you. I want to show you, and after all these months that we have been together I…" Fred immediately moved over to Angelina, his rough hands grasping her breasts and slamming her up against the wall, she moving her hand to cup his erection, allowing her flattened palm to stroke him through the fabric of his pants.

"Oh Angelina." He looked at her breasts, his thumbs rubbing gently over each chocolate brown nipple, areola shrinking in response to his touch as her nipples hardened.

She wanted him, she was ready to be with him, in the sexual way she had hoped for a while. Angelina was a virgin and wanted it to be taken from her, Fred had been patient enough and now she was willing to give of herself, to him.

"Fred, please, just I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Angelina looked at him as he quickly loosened his belt buckle, unbuttoning his pants, and sliding down the zipper in a fast hurry.

"I'll forgive you alright, I'll do better than that, and I'll forgive you all night long if that's what it takes." He moaned angrily as he shoved his boxers down, revealing the massive erection he had been holding back from her. "For months, I've been waiting to do this with you. For months, and if you think for one moment I'm going to turn this down, even if it's a pity fuck, you're wrong."

Angelina leaned her head against the wall, spreading her legs, she began to tug at her panties in frustration, had she of known she and Fred would be doing this right now, she would have put on some sexy panties, however she hadn't and wore only her white cotton knickers.

"I'm sorry I didn't wear anything sexier Fred, it's just that I didn't realize we'd be doing this tonight." Angelina started.

Grasping his erection and smoothing the bit of precum over the head, he growls, "Angel it all comes off anyway, love. Why should I care if your panties are sexy or not? It's not your panties I want, it's what's under them."

Angelina smiled at him and unsure of what to do, she pulled his body against hers, feeling his erection rubbing against the outside of her skirt, she feels herself get wet and prepared for his entrance. Kissing him roughly, tongue brushing against his, and nipples pressed against his chest, she feels him lowering her down by placing a small bit of pressure onto her shoulders, leaving her nearly squatting, hips tilting forward, and he looks at her.

"You sure you want to do this Ang?" he asks as she nods her head in response.

"I do if you want to." She manages to whisper before he lifts her skirt and pushes into her.

Feeling her barrier, he realizes that she is a virgin. "Oh Angie, you didn't tell me you were a virgin, it really shouldn't be like this the first time."

Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him between each word spoken, "Damnit…Fred…please…I…need…you…please…"

Without any further adulation, he pushes his cock past her skin fold, feeling it tear and looks into her eyes, "Are you ok love?"

Angelina feels a bit of pain as he stays there in one spot, "Yes, I'm fine, please, move."

Hearing her encouragements, he starts to thrust inside of her, first slowly then picking up the pace.

Angelina tugs at Fred's hair, "Fuck this feels so good to me. Don't stop, please whatever you do, just don't stop." Angelina feels him pushing inside of her and looks down at their connection. His white cock disappearing again and again inside of her ebony skin. "Oh, this is so hot, look at how we come together."

Fred looked down and noticed the pink tinge covering his cock, "Ang looks like I popped your cherry. You sure you're ok?"

" I'm fine, please, just fuck me." Angie closes her eyes and rolls her hips against his, feeling the fabric of her skirt bouncing up and down over her thighs as he moves deeper inside, filling her.

"Angel you're so damn tight, fuck." Beads of perspiration forming over his body, he pushes into her again and again. "You're so hot and wet, feels so damn good wrapped around my cock." Fred moans as he continues moving inside of her, she lost in the passion of the moment.

"You think I fancy someone else now?"

"I don't know if this is proof or not." Fred smirked at her, his hands over her hips, pulling her into each movement he makes.

Angelina slaps him across the face, in a move for control. "How DARE you Fred Weasley."

"Oh baby, I dare. I like it when you play all rough like that."

Angelina nearly laughs and leans the weight of her back against the wall, allowing one leg at a time to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer into her.

Taking the hint from her, he picks up the speed and drives into her furiously, "Oh Angie, Oh Angie, I feel it coming. Let it go Angie."

Angelina doesn't understand what he is talking about and then suddenly feels his cock teasing a spot inside her body that makes her tremble in excitement. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck." She sighs as she feels her body tightening in response to this new sensation he is giving to her.

"Mmmm, Angel say it, say my name, say my name." he pleads with her.

Shaking her head, she closes her eyes and can't say his name, refuses to think his name, for if she did she would be admitting to the fact that the twin she was thinking about doing this with, doesn't match up with the name that would explode from her lips. "Please, just keep going." She begs, her eyes still shut and thinking about he, the one guy who she would never have this chance with. "Feels SO good."

Momentarily, Fred forgets about his plea and shoves into her again and again as she milks his cock, whispering a contraceptive charm, he finally feels the familiar tightening in his balls as he starts to shoot his seed deep inside of her. "Angel, Angel, ohhhhh."

Both of them kissing frantically and enjoying the physical touch of one another, they stay the evening there, in that passageway. He, thinking of how great it is to be fucking again, since it has been so long, she thinking of no one else but George.

* * *

Perhaps the very people that hold you most accountable for what they assume to be wrong doings, are those that are closest to you. I remember after Fred's death, and hiding away from others to cover the pain, the look of avoidance that others gave to me, unsure of if they should pity me or not. Sure, Fred wasn't the guy that I wanted to end up with for forever, but he was always a dear friend to me. It wasn't his fault that I couldn't stop thinking about his brother in ways that I knew weren't right. I was like a widow, and that meant I was supposed to weep for him forever.

See, people only knew part of the story, that I was Fred's girlfriend during the time at Hogwarts, and therefore they made the connection that we were meant to be married and together forever, which couldn't have been farther from the truth. He was my adorable prankster, yes, but at the same time, he was also extremely immature when I needed maturity in my life. He was rude, when I had an aura of gentleness, and he was apathetic about things in the wizarding world that were going on, when I cared immensely about these events. And I knew that George was all those things that Fred wasn't. I knew I needed George, but I never knew how to tell him and when I had the opportunity seventh year to be open and honest, I failed. Big time.

* * *

Angelina sat on the common room sofa, it had become comfortable to her through all the years that it had been in use, and a dear friend in her times of need. Looking up at the wall, and attempting to count the dots on the ceiling, she starts over once again, last time losing count at 375,634. Suddenly her attention is drawn to the door which flings open in front of her. Realizing it cannot be Fred, since he was serving detention with Snape for setting off another set of dung bombs in Professor Umbridge's office and in result breaking a few of her kitty plates, she drums her fingers silently on the arm of the couch. Observing a few first years whispering and muttering about the two mean spirited Slytherin girls, Hailey Flint and Daphne Greengrass who had been trying to hex them . Angelina sighed heavily hearing once again about the two girls who caused serious mayhem around the school whenever they were together, and then she looked up in amazement as George stumbled in as well.

"Angie?" He asks as he almost falls to the floor.

Angelina gets up immediately and rushes over to assist him. "George, have you been…"

"Drinking? Yep. I did." He adds as he covers his mouth with his entire hand, instead of with the one finger which he intended. "But shhhhh please don't tell my mum she would have a fit."

Angelina wraps her arm around his waist and leads him over to the couch, he feels so different against her than Fred who always fought for dominance. He molds against her and for once she feels comfortable, while yet still concerned about his drunken state.

Sitting down next to him, she pulls her knees up to her chest, laying her head over the tops of them, and smiling at George. "George, what's wrong love?"

Angelina's face felt hot as she had called him love, but then she immediately remembered it was a common term for a friend.

His face in a scowl, he looked up at Angie, "I hate love. Love stinks."

Angelina patted his hand gently, "No you don't, you're just hurting George. What happened?"

"Well, Alicia broke up with me and she traded up for a professional Quidditch player, Oliver fucking Wood." George nearly spat the name out as he spoke it.

Angelina's heart jumped for joy, George was single, this was exactly what she had wanted, and yet, "She wasn't worth your time George. Trust me."

"You're just saying that Angelina, I'm sick of this, all the girls like Fred and none of them like me enough to stick around for real long. I guess I'm the loser, I mean even Ron can get girls, I mean both Lavender and Hermione supposedly like him." George continued as he buried his face into his hands. "It's not fair, why do I get the short end of the stick. I mean Bill ends up with this beautiful wife, Fred has you, and Ron has two girls. No girls like me."

Angelina immediately snapped back, "Hush, I know of a girl right now that likes you very much, she worships the ground you walk on."

"Don't humor me Angie." George responded looking away from her.

"No, George, I'm serious, I know of a girl who has really serious feelings for you." She continued.

"Alright then, miss cheer me up. What's her name?" George looked at her skeptically.

"I can't tell you that George."

"Why not?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy"

"There is no girl"

"Yes, there really is and she has such deep feelings for you she is afraid to admit them."

"Tell her to come tell me to my face that she has these feelings," George made a farting sound with his tongue. "Because there is no girl."

"George there is."

"Not"

"Is"

"Not"

"IS IS ISSSSSSSSSS"

"Not Not NOTTTTTTTT Angie"

"Fine, change of subject. How did your parents meet?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Well, they met when they were in Gryffindor together, fell in love like I thought I would and were Hogwarts Sweethearts. Rather cute story, it's just weird because it's about my mom and dad. I hope someday I'll find someone like that."

Angelina pulled him closer into her, to comfort him, her arm around his back, and her legs dropping to the floor, she leans back against the couch, her eyes looking deeply into his for meaning.

"Hey Ang, how did your parents meet?" he questions her.

This was exactly the response Angelina had hoped for, truth was, her parents met after Hogwarts during an interest meeting for becoming an auror, however Angelina used this to her advantage.

"Well, my mum was dating Neil, who was my dad's brother and at the time it appeared that she was happy, but she was not, for she didn't want Neil, she wanted my dad." Angelina looked George up and down with a soft gaze, somehow they smiling at each other and the gap between them starting to close. "Do you think it's weird for a girl to date someone and then fall in love with his brother?" she asked innocently enough, and then she craned her neck forward, her mouth closer to his.

"I don't think it's weird at all, just so long as the brother loves her back." George unconsciously moved closer to Angelina.

"Well, what if the brother doesn't know that she has feelings for him?" Angie asked as her lips were now a mere two inches away from his.

"Maybe she should tell him and do something about it." He added as he closed the gap and the skin of their lips barely brushed past one another's. Angelina's heart was pounding, he was offering a solution, a suggestion, that she come forward and admit how she felt and that possibly he might feel the same. She couldn't handle the emotion any longer, and just as she prepared to kiss him, the door swung wide open once again, Fred jumped into the room, immediately separating the two and he curiously observed them.

Angelina was more than certain that Fred probably witnessed what had happened, but he hadn't, although being the smart ass that he was, he most certainly had to add in his two cents.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's safe to leave my brother alone with my girlfriend." Moving to sit between both of them, he squeezes in, making himself comfortable and looks at George, "I'm sorry to hear about Alicia man." He slapped George's back in acknowledgement of his hurt. "If Angelina ever did that to me I think I would be heartbroken as well."

And yet, Angelina sighed, for she had almost done that very exact same thing, whether or not George planned to comply. And the brush of their lips, the fire that sparked immediately between them, it alerted Angie to the fact that, yes there was definitely something strong between her and George.

……………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Do You Suppose?

Not only was I supposed to be sad and live miserable for the rest of my life, in missing my dear friend Fred, but apparently I wasn't supposed to date other people either, especially not his brother because that was weird according to many. The fact that I could date one twin and love the other, people couldn't fathom. And part of the reason they couldn't fathom it was that they didn't understand what happened the night before graduation. Fred and I broke up; it was a mutual decision that made us both happy. He, deciding that he was nowhere near ready to be tied down, and I because my heart belonged to another no matter how many times I tried to beat it out of myself, I couldn't stop feeling for George.

Some say the years go by quickly, some say the years go by slowly, but if you really stop and reflect about the events that are accomplished in 24 hours, let alone a year, it's amazing to discover how much can change. And it did. After breaking up with Fred, I started schooling to become a teacher. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts, and teach students the proper techniques of broom riding, and of course referee the Quidditch games just as Madame Hooch had done before, only I would be Madame Johnson. The thought alone amazed me, it was between the schooling that I found myself working hard at the new sweet shoppe in town, 'Wizardly Pastries' which was a company for mass production of sweets, and catering. I worked as the girl who helped people placing orders, matching the orders to the proper customers, double checking for accuracy in orders and securing customer satisfaction. While I enjoyed the job, I always made an excuse to take my lunch break elsewhere, taking a few pieces of chocolate or cake with me, I always made my way over to the twins' joke shop.

…………..

Angelina walked inside the shop, the neatly folded paper bag under her arm, saving the three pieces of white chocolate daffodil cakes for her three friends, Fred, Verity, and George. As she looked around, she noticed a new display of items, and looked at it with wonder. She always loved the way that the twins organized the shop, but she gave most of the credit to Verity for her creativity and suggestions which Angelina realized she never received proper credit for. As she reached for a 'rebellious raisin', her foot tripped over and the display came tumbling down like a stack of vertical dominoes.

"Oh no" she whispered as she looked around and suddenly felt hands firmly clamp down over her shoulders.

"Alright then, I suppose we're going to have to arrest you then for the big mess you made." The voice behind her whispered into her ear, as her back straightened in arousal.

"George?" she turned around and smiled as she looked up at him. "Surely you know that was an.."

"Accident. Oh of course. It's not every day we have you barging in here bringing us fattening sweets during your lunch break. So what did you bring me today?" he asked with a questioning glance.

She turned around and moved out of his grasp, again feeling the intensity between them, only this time she tried to back away. "What did you want me to bring and where's Fred?"

George looked at her and cocked his head to the side, "Where do you think he is? In the back with Verity. Again."

Angelina laughed as she thought about the happiness that Fred and Verity experienced in one another's arms. She was really happy for him; he deserved to have her and she him. Angie was overjoyed for them and only wished she could find her true happiness, or that he would even acknowledge her.

"Store looks empty today." Angelina noted as she walked through the store, George using a spell to clean up the spilled display.

He followed after Angelina, "So, uhm, how is your day going?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine." He responded.

Angelina turned around and smiled at him, "I'm really glad Fred is happy now with Verity."

"Me too, although I must admit it was a bit odd at first. You know, mixing work and pleasure the both of them. But they've worked it out to snogging or whatever they do back there during lunch breaks." He added, as he looked at her, a particular softness within his eyes.

"Mmm. I do bet that was hard. Bet you wished you had gotten there first," Angelina sighed. "She's awfully pretty."

George ran his hands through his reddish hair, wanting to say so much and yet afraid to do so.

"Yes, she's pretty, but no prettier than you." He added.

Angelina stopped cold in her tracks. Was that just a compliment he had given to her? "Thank you." She added. "I suppose it's a strange relationship of sorts, but happiness is what matters."

"So, uhm, Angie, who has been making you happy then?" he asked curiously, not even sure how to deal with the feelings he had been having since the night in the common room that they almost kissed.

"No one."

His eyes opened wide in shock, "No one? You're kidding right? I mean, I bet there are guys after you all the time."

"There are, but, the one I wish to notice me just doesn't." Angelina smiled as she backed him up against the front counter looking into his eyes.

"Merlins beard Angie, he's an idiot then. You're quite the catch." He playfully pushed her arm; she smiled up at him and pushed him back.

"So are you Weasley. So are you." She looked him up and down, her hand gently moving down his arm as she tried to be oblivious to the actions she was doing. "Who is keeping you happy?"

"I've dated a few girls, but they don't make me happy." He shrugged his shoulders as though he didn't care in the least.

Angelina softly smiled, her hand now covering his hand, unsure of her next move, she asked, "Why can't you find a girl that will make you happy?"

George felt her hand on top of his on the counter, and he cleared his throat, "Well, for one, it's not right that I like her and feel this way about her."

For one moment, Angelina swore that he was talking about her. "It's always right, if you feel something for someone that might make you very happy." She allowed her thumb to rub over the soft skin on the top of his hand. Both of them blushing, and beginning to come to grips with the fact that they are both speaking about the each other. George looked quickly away from her.

"It's just not right for me to be with her, when she was with someone so close to me. I mean it wouldn't be right."

"Screw what would be right or wrong, if you care for someone, you should speak up and tell her." Angie paused and looked at him, once again the scene from the common room, repeating, George smiling at her, she smiling at him, their lips being brought closer together.

"This is so wrong Angelina." He whispered.

"Why does it feel so right then George?" she asked as he moved his arm around her waist.

"Because, maybe it is." He whispered as they came together, lips nearing touching, Angelina couldn't wait any longer to kiss him, and she realized that even though it seemed wrong for her to care so much for him, that she had from the beginning. So many things to say, so many emotions to share.

"I think I'm falling for you George." She whispered before she placed a soft kiss over his lips, then pulled away.

He moved his hand to her chin, tilting it up towards him. "Angelina, I…"

The back door swung open. And both George and Angelina looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"Uhm." Angelina began as she looked at Fred, mostly feeling embarrassed for her recent actions, she quickly moves away from George. "Hi Fred, Hi Verity."

Fred looks at Angelina, a small pang passes through his heart as he realizes her true feelings were never for him, but for his brother. Feeling like his ego had been knocked down a few pegs, and suddenly he realized where Angelina's true happiness lies.

"Hey Angelina, just what are you doin' here today? Come to check out my brother or to bring us treats so that you can check out my brother?" Sure it sounded somewhat spiteful, but Fred was upset that he hadn't seen it sooner.

"Fred, honestly there's nothing going on between George and I."

"I don't believe you. Not at all. In fact, I think you both have cared for each other for quite some time and were too afraid to admit it." Fred snapped at Angelina. "You probably pictured I was George when we fucked, that's SICK. You're SICK."

Angelina felt tears spring to her eyes; she hadn't meant it to turn out this way. "Look Fred, you're happy. You're out fucking other people like you wanted, you're free. You said you didn't want to settle down and you broke it off."

"So you repay me by visiting my twin? What the hell Angelina?" he questioned her. "And YOU dear brother, she's my ex girlfriend. Isn't there some sort of a code where you're not supposed to do that?"

George looked away from Angie and admitted, "Yes, the guys code. I get it. I'm sorry Fred, really we did nothing."

Angelina shook her head and set the chocolates down for them all, "Here this was for you and Verity. I'll never return or bother you again. Have a nice fucking day." Angelina turned and angrily headed for the exit.

"Angie WAIT!" Fred called out as he ran towards the door to stop her. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just, it's weird. You know, we used to, and then, I mean with George?"

Angelina reached out and hugged Fred. "I promise it will never happen again. Good day to you."

……………………………………..

I still remember the look on George's face when I left the shop that day, a look of sheer embarrassment and sorrow, sorrow for the fact that perhaps no one would understand our essential desires to be together. Sure, he had been with Alicia and I had been with Fred, but was it truly fair for us to be denied the right to be together when it was obvious that we cared for one another? My supposed friends stared, laughed at me, called me crazy, insane, a sex maniac with an addiction to a threesome with twin brothers, and so many other things that I didn't wish to even wish to recall. These were my friends, and had my family found out, well that'd be a whole different story. It amazed me how people reacted, just because George and I cared for one another and I had dated his brother. They acted as though it were a daily sin, when in reality the only sinning came at night, after the work shift was over.

……………………………………………

It was well after midnight, and Angelina hadn't been able to sleep, it had been over a week ago since she and George had shared a small intimate kiss and been reprimanded by Fred. Angie realized that George had planned to follow through with the brotherly code that Fred spoke of and that she would never be together with him. It ached her soul, broke her heart, and made her think about ways that she could change things so that they could end up together anyway. But George made no efforts, and she didn't blame him, Fred was more important as he should be and Angie would have to get over her dreams and the pangs in her heart that caused her to think of George and being with him forever.

As she lie awake trying to read a love story once again, getting her fill of romance since she decided reality wasn't going to ever be so romantic, she swore she heard a tapping at her bedroom window. Angelina owned a two story house which her parents had purchased for her as a graduation present and with her bedroom on the second floor, sometimes the sounds from the windows would make her extremely nervous. Hearing the noises again, plunk, plunk, plunk, against the window, she decides it's probably a disillusioned woodpecker.

"Go home bird!" Angelina sighed as she smoothed the silky white gown over her curves, the lacey part around her cleavage, sinking a bit lower than she had wished, revealing more than she desired.

Hearing the sound once again, she goes to her window and flings it open, trying to scare the bird away. Angelina looks down and sees George.

Bending over the windowsill, she smiles at him, "George, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you." He clears his throat. "I've been studying this too. Angieo Angieo wherefore art thou oh Angieo deny my brother's stupid anger by thy name and I shall become a, look the point is I just want to see you. Nice boobs by the way." He snickered as she covered herself up.

Smiling down at him, she felt her heart give way, she realized he was the man she loved and there was a purpose in the things she felt in Hogwarts. He was her one.

"Are you drunk? George, why are you here?"

"Angieeeeeeeeee" he whined. "I wanna see you."

"You're seeing me now George and my breasts as you just so kindly added." Angelina laughed.

"Are you gonna let me in or do I have to stand here all night long?" he asked with a goofy expression on his face, arms flying in the air. "LET ME IN OH JULIET!" he screamed.

"George Weasley, you're going to wake the neighbors. Fine, I'll let you in, but just this once."

Rushing down the stairs, she opens the door, careful to hide her cleavage from him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he barged into her house, immediately smiling at her.

"I've decided that I don't care what Fred has to say, I want to be around you. I really care about you Angie." He smiled at her, moving a stray curl from her eyes.

"You? Care for me?" Angelina couldn't believe the words he was speaking.

He nodded and looked at her. "What do you think about that?"

Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck, "I've wanted to do this forever George, since forever." She tilted her head to the side, feeling his arms around her waist and pressed her lips to his, this time feeling his tongue sliding past her lips and thrashing against her tongue. Their tongues tangoed to their own rhythms as they deepened the kiss, passion rising, arms flailing, holding onto body parts, Angie moaning into his kiss, he picking her up and placing her onto the couch, he lay his body on top of hers, and she felt complete.

"George, I've been with Fred before. I know that's weird."

"Yes, it is. It really is weird."

"And?"

"And for the amount of weirdness and the opportunity to be with you, I pick the being with you."

Angelina kissed him harder and felt his hardness between her legs as she opened them for him.

"George, I just don't want for you to be."

"Do you ever shut your mouth Angelina?" he asked smiling down at her, his hand cupping her cheek, thumb running up and down. "I wanna show you something, no talking whatsoever, you promise me?"

Angie looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

George looked down at her beautiful body, the silk of her white gown, hugging the shape of her body, she was beautiful and if things would turn out his way, he would find a way to convince Fred to accept their relationship. All those years that he had spent trying to find happiness in other girls, and yet she was there right in front of his face the whole time, only she was within his brother's arms. He never thought that he would get his chance, and now here he was, his body on top of hers, looking into her eyes and smiling.

"Angelina, I want you to close your eyes," he mentions as he moves off of her.

"Why George?"

"Just do, I have something I want you to feel."

Angelina thought that for sure he was going to take advantage of her, that he wanted to sleep with her and show her the love that she had been dreaming of making with him before, it was the way that Fred had taught her to show that she had feelings for him. So as Angelina felt George moving off of her body, and informing her that he had something for her to feel, she was confused. So it wasn't going to be what she was more than certain what he wanted her to feel. Closing her eyes tightly, she wonders just what he is going to do.

"Ok, my eyes are closed George, what am I supposed to feel?"

"Oi Angelina," he whispered. "I said to be quiet."

Angelina closed her eyes and was quiet, pressing her lips tightly together in a reminder of her quietness, she awaits his move.

"Don't open your eyes at all." He started.

Angelina began to fear that perhaps he was going to bring Fred in to harm her for responding to George's advances, but he was kinder than that so she just had to trust him.

Moving his hands closer to her body, he placed them over the top of her face, about an inch away from her skin, not touching her at all.

Angelina felt an amazing excitement as she felt his presence close to her.

He moved his hand down further, flattened palm over her neck, then sliding down to rub over each breast, still no touch being present, she felt him and her body bucked against the couch. "Mmmm" she moaned as her chocolate nipples hardened and started to peek through the sheer white fabric of her gown.

Angelina's breathing shallowed as she felt this incredible passion and heat between them, and yet, he wasn't even touching her. It teased her, it made her want more, and she desired more and more of whatever he was doing to her.

Not saying a word, he moved his hand down across her tummy, she shivering at the pleasure he was causing to her.

Moving his hand down further, he reaches her point of pleasure and straightens his hand into position over the top, still no connection being made.

Smile, still across her face, she rolls her hips against the passion she feels playing against her, still aware that he hadn't touched her. Her body being fully satisfied as he moved his hands down her legs, and she moaning slightly as gooseflesh rose up on her skin.

"Open your eyes." He commanded her.

" I don't want to George, please let me stay in this dream." She whispered as she complied as she continued to moan. "That was, the most incredible…"

He smiled down at her, "I didn't even touch you Angie." He whispered, " I didn't even touch you."

The truthfulness of his comment reached deeply within her soul, for no one had ever been able to give her such pleasure, especially when not touching her. And she did feel touched, her heart was touched. As she looked up into his eyes, she watched him extending his hand for her; she took hold of it, and rose up to meet him, not breaking contact with his gaze.

"I want you to dance with me Angie." George said as he smiled at her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him into her, their noses touching and rubbing gently against one another.

"But there's no music George." Angelina sighed, the heat of the moment saturating her.

He gently moved his hand to cover her heart, "There is, it's right in here."

"Oh George." Angelina sighed as she danced with him, her lips pressed against his, tongues moving together in one accord, a moment that they both never wanted to end. A moment where they were lost for once in one another's embrace. Nothing else mattered but this, and as they gently caressed each other, they looked into each other's eyes, tenderly, saying so much more than they even knew how.

Moving across the room, George takes Angelina's hand and spins her around under his hand, watching her twirl like a ballerina, then pulling her back in and capturing her in his arms until she spun out again. It was as though both of them were in a dance of their own, in a style of their own. In the darkness they looked in one another's eyes and felt the sheer emotion, of love. Although neither of them wished to admit it.

Angelina smiled once again and as she held him again, she felt him pick up her legs, and carry her slowly up the stairs to her bedroom and gingerly placing her onto the bed.

"George?" Angelina asked as she looked up into his eyes. "Are we going to…"

"Shh, Angie, just trust me. Take off your nightie."

Angelina realized that at some point all men would come back to the point of sex, and why shouldn't they, they were all chauvinistic pigs. It just upset her that George was among their ranks. She watched him as he undressed, the moonlight peeling through her windows and shining against his white skin. He was beautiful, it wasn't a word that should be used for a man, and she knew this, but he was to her. And as he climbed under her blankets, she did the same.

As George wrapped his arms around Angelina, he pulled her against him, kissing her neck, allowing his tongue to gently move against her neck. "I just want to hold you tonight Angelina, just this one time, just this chance."

Bodies molded together perfectly as he spooned her, the emotions between them so very strong, and sex being something that although it was on their minds, not being at all important, just this, holding and being held. Stolen kisses, gentle touching, and most of all that feeling that seemed to permeate when they were alone together like this. Love.

…………………………………..

For the next week, George and I stayed like that, same ritual, without sex, simply just holding one another, and realizing that it was the world against us being together. However, we had to be together, we craved one another's presence and both of us did not feel whole until we were with the other. Every night the same passions were shared, and most of the time we didn't speak, and I had gotten very used to the idea of sleeping with him and waking up with him in the morning, although he left soon after to open the shop. I wondered if anyone knew about us, or what we were doing, a part of me actually didn't care if they knew or not. For, we both were making each other extremely and supremely happy.

And it continued, until that horrific day. Fred's death, when we both were ripped apart with grief beyond what we could stand. And while both of us needed to be together, we realized it wasn't right. That it would be disrespectful to Fred's memory, and so we stopped talking, not for days, not for weeks, but for months. We both moved on as though we had never known the happiness that we had brought to each other, after all should we have hooked up, others would have believed we both were insensitive and didn't care about Fred's death. Not only that, but the whispers would pick right back up.

We both battled our depressions in different ways, he through drinking heavily, I through keeping a solitary lifestyle besides work and school. So many were worried about my suicidal tendencies and of course chalked it up solely to Fred being gone. The rumors spread that Fred and I were engaged and that we were going to end up getting married someday. I don't even know who started the rumors, but I just couldn't handle it. Not only had I lost one of my best friends ever, when Fred left the world, but I had also lost the only love of my life, George.

One day, four months after Fred passing, I decided to owl George, just to let him know I was still thinking of him. I was more than sure he was already dating someone else by that point and that he wouldn't want to see me.

Owl-

George,

I know things have been extremely difficult for you lately due to the loss of your best friend and truest soul mate. I too have felt the great pain involved and just didn't know if you would ever want to hear from me again. I just want you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you or the wonderful times we had together, when things were so much simpler, when Fred was alive. Please send me owl and let me know you are alive, for without you around I have truly felt like dying.

~Angelina~

Within half an hour, I received the return owl:

Owl-

Angelina,

Yes I'm still alive and kicking, and I think about you too all the time. I'd really like it if you would meet me at Madame Puddifoots for lunch today. It would mean the world to me. I have some news to share with you.

~George~

My heart broke into a million pieces, only this time I was sure that George was getting married and I would never find the happiness that I had found in him. Feeling depressed and yet somewhat excited about seeing him, I made my way cautiously to the tea house. And that's where I sit now. Looking at you, watching your strong muscular hands as you stir the sugar cube into your tea, watching it dissolve, before taking a small sip. I pouring loads of creamer into my tea, blowing off the top and taking sips. We both have sat like this for a while now. We were supposed to come here and talk, you were supposed to tell me that you are marrying someone else, and that you have news. I am supposed to act ok and cry later when I get home alone.

Silence. Neither of us speaks, both of us look nervously into one another's eyes. Finally, I decide to break the silence.

"I miss him George." Thoughts of Fred come to my mind, the happy times, the sad times, the times where he wanted to personally harm me for showing an interest in his brother. Grabbing my napkin, I dab at the tears falling down my cheeks.

"I miss him too." He responds, as I can tell he is still hurting so very much inside. I long to reach across and comfort him through my touch.

"How can we move on?" I ask, still unsure I can breathe knowing of the great losses that have occurred.

"Well, everyone is just going to have to find a happiness." He added before his eyes looked back into the nearly dissolved cube floating in his tea. "I have found a way to find happiness, although it might very well hurt the people around me."

I felt the lump at the back of my throat, and as I tried to swallow it, it only became larger. I just knew you were going to tell me there was someone else. Taking a deep breath, I try to relive our moment together for a least a little longer before it is destroyed.

Placing my hand onto the table, I begin to speak, "George, remember when I said that my parents had met because my mom was dating his brother?"

"Yes, and I also know you lied about that Angelina." He nodded with a small smirk.

"Wait," I smiled. "How did you know?"

"I just did. So many think I'm not that smart and yet I am."

"Well, I told you that story because I was actually talking about you. Because while Fred was very special to me…"

George interrupts while speaking with me. "I was in love with you."

Both of us looked at each other in shock. "Really George? You were?"

He nods, and suddenly seems rather embarrassed.

"And now for your news, George?" My lighthearted smile turned into a frown the moment I watched the expression of embarrassment cover his face.

"Well, Angelina, it seems I'm in love." He begins.

My heart stops, much like when it did out on the field when I watched George and Alicia together. I feel like crying and running away, but I promised that I would be strong for you.

"I'm…I'm so happy for you." I lied, feeling the empty blackness.

"Thing is, I can't get her out of my mind, I think about her all the time, and I really miss her when she's not around." He continued as he hoped she understood his admission.

"Really? Well that's great for you George and I hope you and she will have a very happy life together."

George looked at me and placed his hand over mine, "Angelina, we will be so very happy. So the news is, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Well, it was at that moment that I could hold back no longer, I realized that in this I would be saying goodbye to the only man that I did and would ever love. "That's…nice." That's all I could say, before I brought my hands to cover my face, crying into them, wishing to simply disappear. I couldn't lose him too; I had loved him for too long. Using the napkin full of tears to wipe the rest away, I look over to where George was sitting and realize he has left. Probably was too hard on him to stay through my upset, and then that's when I notice he is on the ground next to me, on one knee.

"So, will you marry me Angelina?" I couldn't have heard that right. I looked at him with shock in my eyes.

"You, You are asking, me, to?"

"Marry me. Yes. I love you. And I know you love me. Will you be my wife?" the tips of his ears matching the color of his hair.

I stopped caring about what everyone else thought, about what everyone else would think, about what people would say about me dating one twin and marrying the other. For they didn't know the real story, they didn't understand worth a damn what had happened between George and I, and for those that believed he was Fred's replacement, they just didn't understand that George was my destiny, the reason that I breathed, the reason that I lived, the reason why the sun rose in the morning.

"I love you so much George. Yes." And with that, I bent down onto the floor with him, I knew, I knew this was it. He was my destiny. And I knew for once, that I would be, happy.


End file.
